


Angel Legacy: Moments (Canon and AU)

by angelicfangirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Female Jedi Consular as Outlander, One-Shots, past!Female Jedi Consular/Felix Iresso, past!Female Jedi Consular/Tharan Cedrax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabbles about the various characters in my swtor legacy at certain points throughout their stories. Will contain spoilers for KOTFE - Knights of the Fallen Empire. May diverge from canon. It'll be a surprise! (Not all "Stars Alike In Dignity" verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Jedi Consular is Lieca (officially Ceralia). Also Outlander  
> Jedi Knight is Cera (also officially Ceralia)  
> Trooper is Erika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Theron/F!Jedi Consular. Set between KOTFE Chapter 9 and 10. Not SAID verse_

Theron seems startled as she walks up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her cheek on his back, but he relaxes pretty quickly. 

Everyone always seems to think the Jedi are emotionless and cold. Anyone who spends enough time with her is quickly disabused of that notion. The more she trusts someone the more she touches them - squeezing their arms, half-hugs as she walks past, bumping shoulders, or holding hands for comfort. For those she loves, it’s leaning on them when they sit next to each other, soft hugs when someone’s feeling upset and even kisses on the backs of hands or cheeks. 

Lana was the only one brave enough to say something about it. Lieca had just smiled and told her that she didn’t mean to upset her and would stop if asked. Lana’s face had been almost as interesting as the time she first startled Theron by touching his shoulder when he was buried deep in coding algorithms. 

It’s taken Theron awhile to get used to the casual touches, and even longer for her to get used to giving them freely again. Vitiate has stolen so much from her and her hesitance about so many things speaks volumes about how much his presence upsets her. Well it would, if anyone here knew her well enough to see the signs.

Felix would know something’s wrong. She knows it’s not right to think of her former husband while holding her new lover but she’s sad and tired and hurting and thinks Felix would just want her to find at least some solace. 

She’s barely slept this week. Most of her nights are spent in the back rooms of the cantina with a blanket over her legs, a cup of tea in her hands, and a sympathetic T7 keeping her company while she tries in vain to keep from her nightmares. Cera hasn’t been able to make it here yet and communication is too stifled. Her old comm channel is a minefield of bugs and wiretaps and re-establishing connections is taking too long for her weary heart. Too many depend on her. Too many would blame her for losing. 

She was just too used to people. To having people around her that she loved, people she trusted, people who looked after her. Qyzen tries but he’s always been more of a guardian than an emotional support. Tharan would scold her so much if he could see her now. It wouldn’t be the first time Holiday’s been all but her parent, making sure she eats and sleeps properly. 

Her tears are muffled in Theron’s shirt only for a few moments but he quickly turns around, fingers moving to her cheek. “Hey hey, what’s wrong?” he asks, voice low with concern.

The Barsenthor could delicately negotiate with the best of them but she’s never been able to easily talk about her feelings. Cera was always so much stronger in that regard. The words rise in her throat and get stuck and she hears Vitiate rumbling in her mind. She shakes her head to clear him and wordlessly steps forward into Theron’s worried arms. 

_You know you’re just using him._

_I thought we told you to get out already._

Her usual soft smile doesn’t convince either of them. “I’m fine.”


	2. With Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Alternate Universe - assuming Doc didn't know about the twins until this late stage in the game._
> 
> _(set between Rise of the Hutt Cartel and Shadow of Revan)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Consular is Lieca (officially Ceralia). Also eventual Outlander  
> Jedi Knight is Cera (also officially Ceralia)  
> 

Cera sighs, leaning heavily against the wall and frowning at her twin sister. “Are you sure?”

Lieca nods, lowering her hands. “Of course, it’s unmistakeable.”

Cera hits the back of her head against the wall. “So, I’m pregnant.”

“With twins.”

She raises her head to glare at her sister, who is looking amused again. “Thanks,” she says shortly. 

Lieca smiles wryly. “I’m just surprised you needed me to confirm it at all. Surely you could feel them?”

Cera sighs again. “I was hoping I was wrong?” 

The Consular moves her hands to her hips, shaking her head. “I don’t think willing them away will quite work in this scenario,” she says dryly.

Cera groans and hits her head again. Lieca decides to change tactics. “I’m also surprised your husband couldn’t tell you. How have you been hiding this from your doctor?”

“He sleeps much later than I do, and I haven’t even been that sick in the morning.”

Lieca nods absently, focusing on her sister’s stomach. “You seem much luckier in that aspect – since you are already more active than most, your body is stronger and seems less likely to hate you for daring to add some additional burdens to it.” She pauses. “Might also have something to do with the Force. There’s not exactly a lot of research on pregnant Jedi.”

“Honey, I’m home!” echoes throughout the ship.

Both women freeze at that, turning to stare at the door. Lieca raises an eyebrow. “Any chance you’ve mentioned your family to him?” she asks dryly. 

Cera shakes her head. “It’s not something I tend to volunteer,” she replied and Lieca sighs.

Doc then enters the room, grinning broadly as he spots Lieca. “There you are gorgeous, I was looking for you. Why are you hiding down here?”

Lieca raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m not sure your wife would approve of such talk,” she says dryly, folding her arms.

Doc blinks, looking rather confused. “Huh? What do you mean gorgeous?” he asks uncertainly.

Lieca points to the wall, where Cera waves at him. “Doc,” she says politely, hiding her grin at her husband’s completely baffled look. 

He stares back and forth between them. “Uh, does someone want to fill me in on what’s going on, because I think I’m seeing double.”

Both women laugh, and Cera gestures to the Jedi standing in front of him. “Doc, this is my twin sister Lieca. Lieca, you remember Doc.”

Doc blinks again, and Lieca steps forward to offer her hand. “Archiban,” she says in greeting, and he frowns. 

“Just Doc thanks gorg-Jedi,” he replies, clearly still taken aback. Lieca’s eyes twinkle and he turns to glare at Cera. “You never mentioned you were a twin beautiful.”

Cera shrugs, looking a little pale. “Don’t worry, you two have met before.”

Doc’s eyes widen considerably as he stares agape at his wife and both twins laugh at his expression. 

They both prefer not to think about what happened when Lieca first met Doc while pretending to be her sister. Cera will never quite live that one down. 

That was the same day they resolved to always warn each other about any potential romances blooming. 

That was also the day they discovered Doc was rather good-natured about concussions.


	3. Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alternate Verse: Theron/F!Jedi Consular. Set before KOTFE Chapter 10_

They never really spoke about what it means for them that she is a Jedi.

He’s always able to put off thinking about it until these moments, late at night with his fingers in her hair and her hand tracing random patterns on his chest as she snuggles into his side. 

He remembers way back on Rishi when Lieca first arrived and he told her he missed her. She’d barely left the room before her holocom beeped and his mother started speaking to her about something before she quickly moved to a more private location. He didn’t miss the way her shoulders had stiffened or the way she remained serious when she spoke to him after that. 

Things had stayed professional until after his kidnapping when she slowly started healing him on their trip back to the others. He might not have been good at relationships but he knew what it meant when her hands lingered on him as she tried to sooth the skin around his implants with the Force. 

She’d been just upset with Lana as he was and when she had hesitantly asked him to stay behind when the others left he’d leapt at the chance. He remembers dancing around each other before he bit the bullet and told her that she made everything that had happened worthwhile. He remembers the beautiful smile on her face before she admitted the same and kissed him.

He remembers how rare her real smiles were – and how he sees them even less often now. 

Yavin 4 had been so complicated. She was a completely different person around the council and his mother and he’d followed her lead. But in person she kept touching him and smiling shyly and he eventually couldn’t help himself.

It was easier to just kiss her than worry about what the future was going to bring.

“Credit for your thoughts?”

He blinks, brought back to the present to see Lieca's blue eyes watching him in amusement. He thought she had been asleep. 

“Uh, nothing. Just… just thinking.”

She sits up slightly and he runs his eyes down her body before her amused huff brings him back to her face. “Sounds serious.”

He smooths his hand over the scar from the lightsaber wound on her stomach. “Isn’t it always?” he asks quietly, half-heartedly trying to turn it into a joke.

She frowns and props her head on her elbow. “Theron, what is it?” 

He answers by kissing her. They’ve already got the Emperor in her head. He doesn’t want to risk anything else that could make him lose her. 

Judging from the slightly desperate way she kisses back, he suspects she thinks the same thing.


	4. Kaliyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaliyo is plotting, Theron is jealous, Lieca is (soon-to-be) very confused. Set between KOTFE Chapter 10 and 11.
> 
> _Alternate Universe - assuming Theron didn't know about the twins being twins._

Theron looks up from his datapad in annoyance as Kaliyo enters the room. Lieca had cautioned him to look out for her but he would have even without her words. Something about the self-described anarchist just rubbed him the wrong way so he usually tried to avoid her. 

The catlike grin on her face as she walked over convinced him he really should’ve hidden himself away today. “Kaliyo,” he greets shortly. 

“Theron,” she smirks. “What incredibly exciting things are you working on today?”

He frowns. “The usual suspects of course.”

She pauses rather than continue baiting, and that’s enough to get his attention. When he looks up he finds her watching him, looking briefly confused. “The Outlander, do you know if she is who she says she is?”

Theron blinks. “What? Who else could she be?”

Kaliyo shrugs, her usual demeanour back in place. “I don’t know but her memory sure isn’t what it used to be.”

Theron puts the datapad down, frowning at her. “What makes you say that?”

“Let’s just say we’ve met before,” she says slowly. “But she doesn’t recognise me.” 

Theron raises an eyebrow. “Well if you were stealing something from her at the time I imagine she probably wasn’t focusing on your lovely face.”

Kaliyo chuckles. “Well aren’t you sweet. But with how she was glaring, she sure was paying attention.”

He folds his arms. “Kaliyo, what are you getting at? I have to work.”

She smirks. “Years ago, Doc asked me to play bait for some ridiculous scheme of his and basically put me on her ship for awhile playing hostage. Had to spend a good while with dear Master Angel while she tried to unsubtly find out when we’d last hooked up. “

He rolls his eyes, going back to his datapad. “And your point?”

Kaliyo frowns at him. “She didn’t react at all when I asked her about it. Just stared at me, like she was pretending not to know what I was talking about,” she says before smirking again and getting to the point. “You might wanna find out just how close she was with Doc. Even Jedi aren’t _that_ good at a poker face.”

He looks up, glaring at her, and she turns on her heel and leaves. “I heard they were married. Just thought you’d wanna know,” is her parting shot on the way out.


	5. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron is awkward, Lieca is confused, Lana is entertained, Lieca is amused. Set a few days after previous chapter (between KOTFE chapter 10 and 11)
> 
> _Alternate Universe - assuming Theron didn't know the twins were twins._

Lieca is standing in the main room, talking animatedly with Lana about something. She’s been so guarded recently that he hesitates to interrupt but Kaliyo’s taunting over the last few days is irritating him and he needs a reassuring answer to regain his sanity. “Hey Commander, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Lana frowns at him but Lieca smiles sweetly. “Of course Theron. What did you need to talk about?”

He gestures to the smaller consoles at the side of the room and smiling indulgently she follows him into the barely-more-private space. “Just trying to get me alone again?” 

He hesitates, running a hand through his hair and she pauses, the smile fading. “Theron? What’s wrong?”

“Did you know Kaliyo?” he blurts out.

She blinks. “You mean our Firebrand or another Kaliyo?” she asks teasingly.

He frowns. “Ugh, no, I meant before. Did you know Kaliyo before the…you know,” he asks, gesturing awkwardly.

She folds her arms, still confused. “Did I know Kaliyo five years ago?” she asks flatly and he nods. “I don’t think so, why?”

“She…seems to think she knows you. She keeps pestering me about it, very annoying.”

Lieca tilts her head, now curious rather than confused. “Oh? Why is she bothering you?”

He gestures helplessly. “Keeps going on about some time she was on your ship. Something about her and Doc?”

Lieca’s expression instantly becomes guarded and he feels another flutter of worry but he’s already started this conversation so he might as well continue it? “So, um, I thought I would ask about that?”

“What about her and Doc?” she asks calmly, and he almost winces. 

“Apparently there was something to do with Nemro the Hutt and her playing hostage?”

He sees the moment she understands but her expression quickly neutralises again. “Oh, she was that Rattataki,” she says quietly, pausing before looking at him in confusion. “Why was she asking you about this?”

He sighs. “She wanted to know if you had amnesia or something, she said you should remember that. And…I was worried.”

She smiles. “It’s fine Theron. Kaliyo was very vague when she was asking questions and I couldn’t connect her name to that time as I couldn’t remember it. I should have realised earlier, she was very bossy despite supposedly being a hostage. Practically the first thing she did was ask what I had to eat and start trying to lecture me about ‘relations’. Not one of Doc’s brightest ideas,” she says fondly. 

That matches Kaliyo’s description so that’s one worry dealt with – no amnesia, just confused and trying to avoid spending more time with Kaliyo “reminiscing”. He gets that. The second worry is harder to bring up though. “So, um, about that.”

Lieca’s still smiling, but raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Were you with Cedrax?” he blurts out, immediately wanting to kick himself in the head but also wanting to know the answer.

She blinks rapidly, looking rather startled. “What?” she asks, sounding very confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s just, uh, I wouldn’t you want to do something that, um, might make things… awkward? When we find him?”

He faintly hears Lana snorting and Lieca is starting to blush. “More awkward than questioning me about my former companions completely out of the blue?” she asks dryly. 

He covers his face with his hand. “I told you I don’t do relationships very well,” he says quietly, trying to resist the urge to literally hit himself in the face.

She gently touches his arm, drawing his attention back to her and she’s somehow smiling again. “I want you to explain this in a minute but perhaps if I first say I’m not? I’m not with him I mean. Holiday would get rather upset.”

He pinches his nose, feeling somewhat relieved despite the near-tangible awkwardness. 

He can almost feel her amusement despite his closed eyes. “Now, what made you ask that?” she asks before her grip on his arm tightens and an urgent note enters her voice. “Have you found him?”

He frowns. “Not yet but we’re still looking,” he says before sighing. “Look you think I’m an idiot anyway but um, Kaliyo kept making all these comments about you guys being married and I was-“

He’s stopped by her sound of comprehension. “Oh! You think Cedrax and Doc are the same person.”

Theron blinks. “What?”

“Cedrax is a gifted specialist but he’s not the Doc Kaliyo was talking about,” she says before smirking. “Oh and I promise I was never with Doc either. And definitely not married to him.” 

Theron groans and buries his face in both hands again. She pats his arm again. “Maybe don’t listen to Kaliyo anymore ok?” she says, still sounding very amused.

Theron nods, still mortified. She tugs his hands away from his face, entwining her fingers with his. “She’s just trying to cause trouble. I promise there’s been no-one else since I met you,” she says sincerely. 

He smiles and takes a deep breath. “Ok. But can we forget this conversation ever happened?”

He faintly hears Lana’s “not a chance!” and groans again while Lieca giggles and pats his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In this Alternate Universe (headcanons have changed since posting this!) Theron met Tharan Cedrax during the Forged Alliances arc with Lieca and knew he was involved in some sort of medical/science thing - thus thinking he was the Doc Kaliyo mentioned as there wasn't any other medical staff on her team that he knew of. He also saw Lieca and Tharan interacting very closely and obviously jumped to conclusions (well he's not wrong, just off by a few years). Theron has also met Cera but he thinks she and Lieca are the same person - very few people actually know that they are twins. It'll all come out eventually, but I'm waiting to see where the story goes first! (Give me back Doc so I can reintroduce the family without completely breaking canon in the meantime)_


	6. Odessen Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieca is back, exhausted, and the brain filter is apparently off. Set shortly after KOTFE chapter 12.

Lieca is exhausted. She doesn’t even know how much time was wasted on Odessen while she argued with force users and tried not to lose her mind. And other than forced unconsciousness she hasn’t exactly slept.

Lana keeps looking at her side-on and she knows exactly what she’s thinking. Whatever Vitiate did to her – and she and Cera are both _so glad_ that he’s gone again they are both free – has definitely increased her force abilities with his departure.

She keeps accidentally brushing against Lana, her range larger and less controlled than she’s used to. Mostly she keeps trying to test Theron who despite his supposed lack of Force abilities is ridiculously receptive to her mind and right now he’s still radiating worry.

She’d been fairly surprised to be able to feel him when she woke up after Vitiate left. She’d always been able to quickly spot him through the Force but never so clearly, and not from that great a distance.

Cera’s amused sing-song in her head is quickly brushed aside.

Relief and exhaustion had made her careless and when she finally found Satele she had slipped up. Angry and hurt and confused she’d bitterly told the woman she half-believed was a hallucination that she wouldn’t have hurt her because Theron would be upset, knowing he was upset enough now that she was just temporarily gone. It was the Grandmaster’s eyes that convinced her of the truth a half-second later when she quietly said his feelings weren’t the issue.

Even now, thinking back, she covers her face with her hands. Cera is laughing again.

She didn’t realise that closing her eyes would affect her balance so quickly until she feels Lana’s arms around her and notices that she’s almost fallen off her chair. She also feels a sharp spike of worry from Theron across the room.

She pulls back, shaking her head and trying to wave Lana off but the Sith is determined and glares over at Theron. “I don’t care what you say Lieca you need rest. Theron, can you carry her?”

The Jedi (or whatever she wants to call herself now wow dark and light working together like that’s impossible she and her loved ones were living proof long before this) blinks tiredly, almost giggling as she tries to protest. “Lana I’m fine,” she mumbles, clearly not effectively with the unamused glare the Sith is giving her. 

Theron mutters something under his breath but between the two of them she is swept into his arms and carried down the hall to her room. She tries again to protest, tucking closer against his neck, and other than the heat of his blushing he doesn’t respond. 

He kisses her forehead as he tucks her in, and she blinks up at him all fuzzily. “I told Satele we’re together,” she murmurs, right before falling asleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieca wakes up several hours later feeling much more alive despite waking up to an empty bed. She’s fuzzy for a moment until she remembers she’d all but passed out and Theron must still be working.

Yawning she snuggles closer to her pillow before bolting upright with a gasp. She’d told Satele about her and Theron. She’d told Theron about telling Satele about her and Theron.

 _Ugh kill me now_ she thinks to herself, rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. 

Her sister’s gentle laughter echoing in her mind does nothing to ease her embarrassment. So as usual she resolves to distract herself with work.

She starts to reach for the Force to move her communicator closer but when the lamp goes flying across the room she thinks better of it and simply rolls over and stretches her hand out.

“That Force sensitivity is going to be terrible to deal with,” she mutters to herself as she starts checking through her mail. 

The usual spam, spam, spam, a letter from 2V she finds quite adorable, an angry letter from her cousin’s husband she resolves to read later and then… a message from Theron?

She reads his message and her eyes light up. Even if it wasn’t the smoothest love note she’d ever received it was sincere and it had her giggling like a teenager as she clutches it to her heart. 

_Always._

Now if she could just figure out how to smooth over the whole Satele thing everything would be great.


	7. If Someone Was Going Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Set pre-KOTFE, sometime before Doc's proposal to Cera._
> 
>  
> 
> Doc finally starts to get his feelings straight, and asks for a second opinion.

Cera has been, for lack of a better word, almost moping around the ship lately. 

Doc may be a little stupid but he’s not stupid enough to push this particular issue.

They’ve spent a lot of time together since Balmorra - his healing works well with her “charge first, ask questions later” approach to battle. Plus when they’re out in the field he doesn’t have to deal with Kira glaring at him, or Timaeus giving him that vaguely disapproving stare whenever he’s not off helping her sister.

He jokingly brought it up once and Cera had just gone quiet before excusing herself. 

This ridiculously gorgeous Jedi has a habit of occupying his thoughts way more than any woman has before. He figures it’s because it’s the longest he’s been in one place before. And with one person. But that way leads to dangerous thoughts he’s not ready for. 

He thought she was just in it for the fun too – and it had been fun! Sure nothing had really happened yet but just flirting with someone can be fun too right? 

Alright she was a reaaaally good kisser. 

He was comfortable around her. At first she’d been so standoffish to his flirting – what he was used to, if he was being honest – but over time she warmed up to him. Her sarcasm was always there, but sometimes there was a little more genuine warmth which he appreciated more than he would admit.

Then the Emperor happened. And something changed.

Cera was a little warmer, a little flirtier, a little more involved with everything. He didn’t like thinking of the fact that her imprisonment was a major cause for her changing her mind about him but when she finally kissed him weeks afterwards it’d been really hard to think of anything else. Her lips were so soft and warm and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

At that moment he didn’t even want anything more than kissing and that had terrified him enough that when she pulled away to go back up to her room he didn’t even protest. 

And then he tried to ask her out to dinner and she started asking questions about their…relationship. And she sounded so serious and he still tried to lie and make light of it. 

The disappointed look on her face still haunts his dreams. 

And now it’s still awkward and he hates it and he’s terrified and everytime he thinks he should just run his heart aches and he doesn’t know what to do. 

Sometime later they talked a little more and she didn’t push too much. They even slept together and he’s still not over it? Like he thought that would’ve calmed him down and that would be it but it’s not? It’s not stale at all. This isn’t what he’s used to. 

He’s thinking about all the time and it’s driving him crazy and she smiles at him too much and he has no idea what he’s doing and it’s terrifying. 

Even medical research isn’t distracting him.

Groaning he runs a hand over his face and starts heading up to the kitchen. They’ve been on Coruscant a few days while Cera and her sister do some Jedi thing and they’re probably at the Senate Tower again. With the Rift Alliance still on Lieca’s ship she’s been using theirs but luckily he hasn’t had to speak to either twin for a few days now. More time with his scary thoughts instead. 

He pauses when he enters the kitchen and finds a Jedi already seated at the bench, nursing a mug in her hands. 

He’s about to turn around when she looks up, blue eyes staring straight through him. “Hello Kimble,” she says politely, taking a sip from her mug. That greeting combined with the long flowing Jedi robes that look like a dress rather than tight pants and armour is what tells him it’s Lieca this time – but he’s not sure if that makes this conversation more or less awkward. 

“Hi Lieca,” he says awkwardly, quickly locating some energy pudding in the cupboard and turning to face her, leaning on the other side of the bench rather than awkwardly shuffling into one of the stools like the one she was elegantly perched on. 

She raises an eyebrow at him, lowering her mug. “Usually you just bluff your way through until you figure it out,” she says dryly. He’s got the two twins confused enough by now he usually waits for a cue.

He frowns. “You’re the only one that calls me Kimble,” he says in annoyance, concentrating on opening his snack without spilling pudding everywhere. 

She looks like she’s hiding a smile. Lieca knows damn well he dislikes his name. “I’ll have to tell her you’ve figured out all our tricks then.”

“Where is your sister anyway?”

She gestures over her shoulder. “She’s talking to Master Satele at the Senate Tower, though she should be back soon. I just needed a break from it all. The ship is quiet.”

There’s an awkward silence while he starts his snack and she resumes drinking, but he eventually cracks. “How is she?” he asks quickly.

She blinks, looking startled, and he quickly looks away, stabbing his spoon into his pudding. “I think you’re in just as good a position as me to know that,” she responds. 

Doc sighs, running his hand through his hair again, and the Jedi’s expression softens. “You seem upset,” she observes.

He hasn’t spoken to Lieca much before, at least without Cera around, but he wants to trust her. “Can…can I talk to you for a bit?” he asks, sounding a little desperate.

“Is that not what we are doing right now?”

He huffs. “I mean, can I talk to you in private? Without you telling your sister?”

She raises an eyebrow. “If you are about to profess your undying love for me I can think of several things she would have to say about that.”

He glares at her. “Haha very funny Miss Jedi.”

She smiles. “Very well, say what you want to say. I won’t tell.”

He frowns. “If…someone was going crazy, would your Jedi powers let you know about it? You’re a Jedi healer right?”

She frowns. “Are you worried about someone in particular? Have you found another Child of the Emperor?”

He blinks and shakes his head. “No, no, nothing like that. Not _that_ crazy. Just…wondering.”

She tilts her head to look at him and he feels for a second as though her eyes are looking through him. “Are you talking about yourself? Are you alright?”

Doc forces a laugh. “Me? No, no, I’m fine! I think,” he says, pausing. “How would I know if I wasn’t?”

The Jedi raises an eyebrow again. “Are you talking about something specific or just generally enquiring about my skills?” she answers flatly. 

Doc squirms under her gaze but he’s determined to figure this out. It’s a little unnerving when she looks exactly like Cera, but somehow easier knowing it’s not the woman he’s….friends with. He can almost pretend it’s her without having to worry about actually screwing things up with her. Unless her sister blabs - that would be bad. Nevertheless, its time to bite the bullet. 

He looks down at the pudding in his hands. “I’ve been thinking about someone, a lot,” he starts, unable to keep his nerves out of his voice. “Can’t get her out of my head.”

He doesn’t look up but he can almost feel her amusement, kinda like Cera’s moods sometimes when she’s not trying to hide it. “Sounds important,” she says, sounding almost delighted. “She must be special to you.”

He nods at the pudding. “She is,” he admits quietly. Saying it out loud is very different to fighting the words in his head. But about this, he can’t lie anymore. 

The Jedi opposite him makes a sharp noise and when he looks up he sees she’s spilt some of her caf on the table. “Sorry,” she says hastily, moving her sleeve to clean up the mess.

Doc resumes staring at his pudding, not even feeling like eating it anymore. “Do you…do you think she might feel the same way about me?” he asks softly, tightening his grip on the container. “You know her better than anyone.”

When she replies her tone is much warmer than before. “We do know each other quite well,” she answers, her voice low. He won’t admit how anxious he is for her reply, for her (hopefully) approval. Cera clearly loves her sister. If she says no, it’s going to be much harder for Cera to accept him. He’s pretty sure that’s what he wants. 

She moves her hand across the bench to drum her fingers near his eye line, drawing his attention back to her. “Well, she’s still here, isn’t she? That should tell you all you need to know,” she says kindly. 

But that’s still pretty ambiguous. Some of his despair must show on his face because she laughs softly. “Doc, she wouldn’t sleep with just anybody. I think you’re safe,” she says, eyes sparkling.

He groans and drops his head to the bench with a loud clunk. “She told you about that?” he asks, voice strangled. 

She is still laughing, looking delighted. He raises his head to look at her suspiciously. “Wait, what did she say about it?”

She grins, drawing a finger to her lips. “A lady never kisses and tells,” she says, almost turning her nose up in the air in affected pompousness. At his narrowed eyes she smirks. “If you have to ask my opinion, all this time later - Doc you clearly aren’t as good at you thought,” she continues with a wicked grin.

“Hey I’ll have you know I am very, very good at what I do. _Everything_ I do! She was very appreciative!”

She raises her hands in surrender, still giggling. “Alright alright you win, she didn’t say anything negative,” she says, cutting him off, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

He angrily resumes eating his pudding, insulted at her dismissal of his skills (even though he probably should’ve thought through defending that to her twin sister) and silence reigns again for a few moments. As he finishes and turns to throw the container away, she speaks up again. “So, feel better now? Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

Doc blinks, and looks up at her with a smile. “Yes and actually, I do. Feeling much less crazy. Thanks, Lieca.”

She smiles, almost a little too widely, and shifts out of her stool. “Well I better go take my turn with Satele. It was nice talking with you Doc,” she says pleasantly, almost skipping as she leaves the room.

Doc sighs, shaking his head at her odd behaviour as he hears the ship’s exit open and close with her departure. He feels almost lighter and is glad he took the chance of asking Lieca’s opinion. 

He starts to tidy up the kitchen a bit, but something about the mug she left behind is ringing alarm bells in his head and he moves closer, trying to figure out what his brain is telling him.

He’s not quite sure what’s the matter it’s just caf…

Lieca doesn’t drink caf. She only drinks tea.

_Blast it._

Oh she’s good. 

He’s pretty sure he’s in lo-. 

He’s in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yeah Doc thinks he's so smart but it wasn't Lieca after all :P_


	8. A Stolen Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo drabbles! This one is Stars Alike In Dignity verse (so far lol) and is backstory for Lieca and Theron, on Rishi.
> 
> Drabble prompt was "L: A stolen kiss."

****The tensions in the tiny room on Rishi are near to boiling point, even after Darth Marr, Master Satele, and their teams start to leave the room. Theron is practically radiating annoyance towards the remaining Sith, all but ignoring Lieca’s anxious hovering at his shoulder while he scowls at Lana.

The idiot won’t even sit still for two minutes to let her heal him, despite his numerous injuries from his imprisonment with the Revanites. Luckily (unluckily?) his injuries were too extensive for him to stop her holding him down and healing him immediately afterwards, while the others went to warn the fleets.

But her hasty patchwork in the field with him teasing her is not enough for his wounds and he still needs more time. She pushes him down onto the nearby chair, pointedly poking the worst bruise.

Apparently he is determined to make his point though, and turns on Lana almost immediately after dismissing his mother before she leaves the room. Lieca shares a sympathetic smile with the Grandmaster on the way out, politely not noticing the anxious way she looks back at her son.

Satele and Theron’s rocky relationship isn’t something she can fix though - it’s her allies now that need her help.

Theron snarls at Lana about his incarceration, trying to wave off Lieca who ignores him and continues poking at the skin around his implants as she tries to direct the Force into the worst of the bruises.

“And if you had talked to me about it, I would have volunteered. But you didn’t even give me a choice!” he snaps at Lana, glaring and twitching away from Lieca for a moment and she misses most of Lana’s response as she firmly pushes his hands out of the way again. “Lieca, tell her!”

Lieca blinks, temporarily distracted by his golden eyes watching hers, before shaking herself and half-turning to Lana. “You’re both right - it was necessary to get information, but Theron also had a right to know what he was getting himself into,” she says softly. “We need to trust each other and that can’t happen if we aren’t being open with each other. Please, Lana.”

Lana shakes her head, gesturing aimlessly, but her posture does soften. “The ends clearly justified the means,” she replies quietly, before her tone turns pointed. “Personal feelings are irrelevant next to that.”

Lieca can’t help the way she flushes at those words, her hands temporarily stilling on Theron’s skin as her focus slips. Lana then smiles distractedly. “Regardless, I think it’s time we moved on. Yavin 4 is a long way from here.”

Theron scowls, flinching as Lieca twists the Force around his most obvious wound again. Honestly he’s like a child sometimes, squirming away from help. “Agre-ow! Not so hard Lieca! Ugh, agreed. Let’s get moving.”

Lieca tuts at him, poking his implant again. “Not so fast you, you’re of no use to anyone unless you get healed first. Properly.”

The Jedi then looks over at Lana who rolls her eyes, seemingly affectionately, before smiling slightly. “Wonderful. Then we shall meet you there,” she says, gesturing to Jakarro and Deefour to follow her out.

Nadia hovers anxiously nearby for a moment, apparently sizing up the situation, before the younger girl blinks. “Oh! I forgot I wanted to ask Master Satele something. I’ll go looking for her right away. Don’t worry about me!” she calls out, already halfway down the hall.

Both Lieca and Theron blink after her before Theron speaks, tone dry. “Your apprentice is a little...strange sometimes.”

Lieca smiles fondly, still looking out into the hallway. “Perhaps. But she is wonderful, and such a quick study despite her age when she joined us. I couldn’t ask for a better Padawan, or a better friend.”

When she looks back towards him, she all but stumbles at the soft look in his eyes, and quickly moves to nervously tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “Anyway, you need to lie down properly. Come on, get up,” she says, tugging on him but trying to touch as little of him as possible in the process.

He blinks, the spell breaking, and slowly stands up. Which she realises is actually not as helpful as it could have been because now he’s just slightly above her eye level, tall enough that he’s looking down at her. And it’s _distracting_.

He seems almost aware of his effect on her, smirking slowly. “Where to now, oh fearless healer?” he drawls, voice low and way too unfair.

She blinks, unconsciously wetting her lips and his golden gaze flickers to her mouth for a moment. It’s enough to throw her and she quickly steps back, feeling her face flush for a moment. He is her _friend_ , she’s not supposed to be taking advantage of him like this.

_Get it together Lieca. Cera is probably already laughing at you and she’s not even here._

She hastily gestures at the nearby couch, all fluttering nerves, and probably completely obvious. “Go lie down there spy-boy,” she bluffs, lightly shoving his chest when he doesn’t move.

He grunts at her touch, giving her the wounded puppy look before she waves him off again and he gingerly turns and limps towards the couch.

She helps him lie down, using the Force to pull over a stool to sit on next to the couch. Theron watches her in mild interest as she lifts her hands to hover over his stomach, before hissing in pain as she quickly activates the Force again and directs it to the most noticeable wound - that she’s pretty sure he’s re-opened at some point since they returned to the main city.

She’s deliberately concentrating on twisting the Force to move through the blood vessels and repair the damaged skin and is focused enough that it jars her when he catches one hand with his. She blinks and turns to look at his face while he tangles their fingers together.

His skin is tinged paler than the soft golden brown she’s used to, and there’s a fine sheen of sweat on his face from the effort of not crying out. “Doesn’t the Force include painkillers for treatment?” he rasps, clearly teasing.

She flushes, tucking another curl behind her ear with her free hand before flicking along the nerves. “For someone who gets injured as much as you, you’d think you’d know better by now,” she teases, unable to keep the worry out of her voice as she moves their joined hands up to press the back of her hand against his implants.

He chuckles weakly, his breath warm on her wrist. “You know me Lieca, wouldn’t want you to get bored.”

She shoots him a look, pressing her free hand against his chest for a moment. “I would prefer being ‘bored’ to having to worry about you so much,” she says quietly.

He looks briefly chagrined, moving her hand back down his face briefly to kiss the back of it. “Sorry,” he murmurs against her skin, and she tries not to shudder before quickly moving back to his implant.

“Hmm, you better be,” she says lightly, trying not to make her relaxed concentration too obvious and focusing on the skin around his eyes and not looking into them.

He huffs. “So, questioning whether you accept any more “quick chats” from spies in the future? I imagine you wouldn’t want to go through all this again.”

She smiles and shakes her head at him, pleased at the way the bruises are fading from his cheeks. “In a weird way, it’s actually been quite fun. Besides, if I’m not here to patch you up who knows what trouble you’ll get into.”

He sighs ruefully, pulling the puppy eyes again for a moment before wincing as it tugs on his eyebrow. “Hey hey I’m not _that_ accident prone - okay okay fine I get it. Stop looking at me like that. And I don’t know that I’d actually call this ‘fun’ though. Awkwardly bonding with sith and all,” he says before pausing awkwardly. “But good company helps.”

Lieca smiles sweetly. “So, actually pleased you asked me to help now?”

He nods, returning her smile. “Of course,” he says softly. “You know I’ve never really been much of a team player - I’m sure your uncle has told you stories.”

She laughs, pretending her hand needs to stay on his chest while she focuses on the implants. “He’s passed on a few yes,” she teases. “Your exploits in the SIS are near-legendary, even with the recklessness they entail.”

Theron winces. “Suppose I deserve that. At least tell me he didn’t mention the Nar Shadd-”

“-he did. And Jonas filled in the blanks. I must say, I was surprised Theron.”

He groans, dramatically flopping back on the couch while she giggles, wincing as he pulls on his slowly healing wounds. “Things _usually_ work better for me when I’m on my own.”

“Usually?”

“Hey, I get through in the end. Stop laughing at me.”

She lifts her hands off him temporarily to hold them up in surrender, ignoring the reminder that she doesn’t actually need to be touching him to heal him. “Alright alright, promise.”

He sighs dramatically. “And here I am trying to be nice and thanking her - and she keeps teasing me.”

She giggles, feeling giddy at the way his eyes soften at the sound, and pulls a serious face before pushing him back down, leaning over him slightly to inspect the fading markings on his face. “You’re most welcome Theron. You know I’m always happy to help you. Help in general. Um. Healing is kind of what I’m known for, and I am happy to heal you. People. Everyone.”

He smiles, clearly amused at her fluster. “Oh really?” he drawls, moving his hand to cover hers on his chest. “Me, specifically?”

She flushes, torn between wanting to squirm away and keep healing him. “Theron,” she says anxiously, moving her free hand up to block his gaze for a moment so she can breathe again before settling on the implant.

He’s still watching her, looking like he’s trying to decide something. “Lieca,” he replies, holding her gaze for a moment before she looks away, wetting her lips again in nerves.

He sighs, flinching as she runs her fingers down the implant and across his bruised cheek. “Anyway, thanks. For being here. I...working with you - well it makes all this madness worthwhile.”

She flushes darker, still not looking at his eyes and running her fingers down to his torn lip. “Thank you,” she says softly. “The feeling is mutual.”

She feels him gasp softly as she touches his lips and when it’s healed and she moves her hand back he’s staring at her again.

She swallows as he props himself up on his elbows, barely wincing at the movement as it brings their faces much closer together. “Glad we’re on the same page,” he murmurs.

She’s staring at his mouth but tells herself it’s just checking the now-healed wound. “Uh-huh,” she replies vaguely, her head spinning at his proximity.

She needs to move away now. He’s her friend, he’s injured, she’s taking advantage of him, she’s not supposed to feel like this, oh Force would he stop staring at her like that-

All thought stops when he searches her face for something, and when she doesn’t move, he tilts his head up that last few inches and kisses her.

And she finally feels she can breathe again.

Or would, if kissing him hadn’t literally stolen her breath away.

She’s too stunned to respond at first and he quickly draws back, expression guilty and hurt and withdrawn. “I, uh, I’m sorry, that was-”

She cuts him off with another kiss, and the startled sound he makes against her mouth is _everything_. But he kisses her back and all thought goes out the window entirely.

She’s not entirely certain how long it is before she starts giggling against his mouth but it’s long enough for his free hand to tangle in her hair and pull her closer. He starts laughing too as she does, breaking away slightly to press his forehead to hers for a moment while he tries to breathe again.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he rasps, voice low and shaky, and she giggles again, tilting her head to kiss him again.

“Perhaps about as long as I have,” she says innocently, giggling at the way his eyes light up before a definite smirk forms on his face.

“Oh really?” he drawls, tugging her closer again. But she rolls her eyes and kisses him again before he can tease, moaning softly at the press of his tongue against hers.

She has no idea how long it is before her senses register something moving closer, lost in his soft sounds and passionate kisses. But she pulls away instantly at the sound of Nadia returning, calling down through the corridor as though perfectly aware of what they’re doing and announcing herself as loud as possible.

“Master! I found Satele and she’s ready to move on too. We should get going soon. Are you ready to go?”

By the time the Sarkhai rounds the corner, Lieca is sitting back a perfectly respectable distance away from Theron, ignoring his sounds of protest and trying very hard to look respectable too. Which is probably very difficult with her tousled hair, shining eyes, and slightly swollen lips.

She turns a dazzling smile on her Padawan, swallowing quickly to try to reorient herself. “Yes Nadia, we’re nearly done here,” she says, rather proud of the way her voice barely shakes. “We’ll be along in a moment. Can you have the ship prepared for departure? The healing’s almost done.”

Nadia’s eyes are twinkling, and Lieca realises she definitely knows. “Of course Master. Don’t take too long now or we’ll leave without you!” she calls out before turning to leave again.

Lieca shakes her head in amusement, cheeks still quite flushed, and Theron sits up properly next to her. “Guess we better do what she says,” he says uncertainly, still unnervingly staring at her mouth.

Lieca smiles. “Guess we should,” she says quickly, shyly curling a lock of hair around her finger. “Come on then.”

She helps him to stand up again, much more secure on his feet this time, and flushing as he takes the opportunity to sneakily kiss her again. “You are too distracting,” she huffs, trying to step away but he keeps hold of her hand and tugs her closer.

“I know.”


End file.
